


The Coach Is My New Mommy?

by Krit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Finstock had always liked Stiles. Then he met the man he gets it all from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written, but knowing me, there will be some angst.  
> The explicit rating is for later chapters.

Stiles Stilinski was a smart kid. Most people didn’t see that. Bobby Finstock saw. As his teacher and as his coach, Bobby saw not just the hyper little ball of sarcasm, but also the brilliant conversationalist.

When Stiles tried out for lacrosse, Bobby saw that he was good. Not great. Good enough to have him on the team. Bad enough to keep him on the bench. During games, Bobby would plop down next to him and make quips about the other team. Speculating about the IQs and dating habits of some of the players. Other times they would discuss deep philosophical queries such as the best way to survive a zombie apocalypse and whether or not Adrian Harris actually eats human babies.

In class, Bobby tried to let Stiles go off on tangents as much as the syllabus would allow. Sometimes he would deliberately bait him into a passionate monologue. Sometimes they would lead the class in debates. When Stiles wrote an essay on circumcision, Bobby gave him an A. He wasn’t sure why. There was something about this kid that just made him smile. He put so much effort and passion into everything he did. Bobby wanted the world for him. Life was tough for an eccentric soul. He knew that better than anybody.

During the parent-teacher conference, Bobby realized where Stiles got his personality from. The older Stilinski was quick witted, passionate, and didn’t bat an eye at Bobby’s off-kilter remark about being called cupcake. He just ran with it and moved on. Not to mention, he was easy on the eyes. Bobby considered being less lenient with Stiles if it meant more conferences.

~*~

As it turned out, two adults in a small town were more than capable of running into each other without using the local teenagers to do so. Bobby was picking out new rock climbing gear when he looked up and saw the sheriff getting personal with some firearms.

“Mr. Stilinski! Good to see you again.”

“Oh, please, Mr. Stilinski is my son. It’s John.” He put the gun down and held his hand out.

“John.” He replied pointedly, shaking his hand.

“Cupcake.”

Bobby laughed and shook his head, ignoring how much he liked hearing the other man use his favorite pet name.

“You can just call me Bobby if you like.”

“Nah. I like cupcake.”

“What about actual cupcakes? There’s this bakery down on Main st, and I’m pretty sure the owner sold her soul to the devil, because the food there is just… Unbelievable.”

“I’ll have to check it out sometime. But I’ll have to be careful. My son has become my own personal health monitor. If it’s not organic, fat free, and completely tasteless, I’m not allowed near it.”

“Oh now that’s just ridiculous. Now I have to show you this place. Did you drive here?”

“Walked. My sixteen year old drill sergeant insisted on it.”

“Well at least I taught the kid something. Come on. My car’s out front. They have coffee too.”

“Cupcakes and caffeine. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“What Stiles doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

~*~

The car ride was quiet, but not uncomfortably so.

Settled in a corner booth with two huge cups of coffee and a platter of different flavored cupcakes, John was fairly sure he was in heaven.

“These. Are. Amazing.” He exclaimed through a mouthful of red velvet.

“Oh I know. I’m addicted to this place. Let me tell you, ten hours a day of maintaining spaztic adolescents has earned me a confectionary addiction.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he remembered that he was talking to the father of the spazziest of his students. “Uh… I mean… Crap.”

But John just laughed.

“No worries. I get it. Don’t get me wrong, I love that boy more than life itself, but he’s a handful. I can’t imagine life without him, but I can’t imagine parenting sixty of him.”

“Oh, there’s very little parenting involved. I just yell at them until they act like they’re doing what they’re supposed to.”

“And that, my friend, is half of parenting.”

They both laughed and picked off the rest of the cupcakes. Talking about Stiles, sports, their jobs, and Stiles again.

“But that’s the thing! When it’s something he gives half a damn about, he can go on for hours, laser focused. But if he doesn’t care, he’ll ramble until he’s changed the subject completely.”

“And not let you get a word in edgewise lest you change it back. Oh I know. He’s been like that since he could talk.”

“You just had to teach him to talk, didn’t you?”

“I’m pretty sure he taught himself.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me.”

Their laughter settled as John drained the last of his coffee.

“This was nice. We should do it again sometime.”

~*~

It was a standing date. Every Saturday afternoon, they would meet at the bakery and share good food and good conversation. Mostly the conversation was lighthearted and funny. But occasionally the topic would drift.

“Two years seems like an eternity until it’s over, you know? She was suffering for so long. We’d prepared ourselves for the worst but…”

“You’re never prepared.” Bobby sighed as he stirred his second cup of coffee. “I was married once.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. Only for about a year and a half.”

“What happened?”

“Childbirth.”

“Oh damn. I’m sorry. The baby?”

“He didn’t make it. It’s alright. I’ve had a long time to get through it. And some help. I took in a foster kid a few years after. Sweet girl. Rough past. We helped each other move on. About a year after I took her in, she even started calling me dad.”

“Where is she now?”

“North Dakota. Working some top secret government job. We just got back in touch actually. She kind of lost it a few years back, trying to find her brother. He’d been declared dead, but she was sure he was out there somewhere.”

“Did she find him?”

“Yeah.” Bobby grinned. “She found him. He’s alive and well. And so is she. She had me worried for a while there.”

“They just scare the hell out of ya sometimes, don’t they?”

“Don’t they just. You know, Stiles and Claudia would actually get along pretty well. I’ll have to introduce them next time she’s in town. Whenever that is. Her job is pretty time consuming.”

“Well maybe by then Stiles will come clean about his new friends. It’s cute that he thinks he can hide things from me, but telling me he’s with Scott when I see Scott out with Allison, and my deputies tell me they see Stiles headed for the Hale property? I mean come on.”

“It’s the same problem Claudia always had. They’re smarter than everyone, so they think they can outsmart everyone.”

“Geniuses can be really clueless sometimes.”

As they fumbled for a new discussion topic, the manager came over and told them the bakery was closing.

“Well. I don’t know about you, but I could use some alcohol to remove the guilt of eating all these cupcakes. Wanna come to mine for a nightcap?”

“That sounds like just the ticket. You have Jack?”

“Always. And Stiles is “studying with Scott” so we should be free to be irresponsible adults.”

“Score!”

~*~

Two drinks in, John put on a Led Zeppelin album. Three drinks in, they were stumbling around the kitchen looking for snacks.

“You weren’t kidding. There is no fun food in this house.”

“Oh there is. I know there is. He just hides it.” John leaned against the counter and drained his glass. “It’s a lost cause. That boy’s a ninja when he wants to be.”

Bobby took John’s empty glass and reached across him to place it on the counter with his own.

“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to find something else to do then.”

“Yeah, I guess we will.”

Their faces were inches apart as they burst out laughing.

“That was lame.”

“It really was.”

They weren’t sure who initiated it, but within seconds, they were kissing. It was nothing incredibly new. They had both had lovers here and there in the years since they’d been widowed. But something about the casual nature of the evening, and maybe the copious amount of whiskey, made it simpler and sweeter than anything either of them had had for quite some time. They lost themselves in the moment and each other to the point that neither of them heard the front door open. Bobby’s hands were on John’s hips, his fingers slipping under his shirt to find warm skin. John clutched the counter top with one hand, the other grasping the back of Bobby’s head, playing with his hair as he tried to pull him closer.

“Hey dad, I’m home. I was thinking we could – OH MY GOD!”

The two men broke apart as if they’d been burned.

“Um… Stiles… You’re home early.”

“It’s eleven pm.” Stiles’ jaw looked ready to hit the floor, his eyes bugging out of his head.

“Oh. It is? Oh. Um. You remember Coach Finstock from your school.”

“And from him kissing you in our kitchen.”

“Stilinski. Have you… Finished the reading for Monday?”

“Seriously? I catch you with your tongue down my dad’s throat and you ask if I’ve done my homework?”

“Ehhh. Crap. Stiles…”

“No. It’s fine. Um. I’m gonna… Go now.

“Stiles, wait-” John started to walk towards him, but Stiles put his hand up.

“No. It’s ok. It’s fine. This… I’m not freaking out. I’m not upset. I’m just… In shock. You’re adults, you’re happy, I’m not gonna be a brat about it. It’s just… I’m gonna need some time to… Wrap my head around it. So I’m gonna spend the night at Scott’s, and you two can do… Whatever it is you’re doing here. And we can talk about this tomorrow. Ok? Ok. Dad, I love you, and I’ll see you tomorrow. Coach? See you on Monday.”

John walked over to his son and enveloped him in a tight hug.

“I love you too. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Really. I’m happy for you. Let me just sort my head out, ok?”

“Alright.”

Stiles and Bobby waved awkwardly at each other before Stiles bolted back out the door.

“Well. That could have gone better.”

“It also could have gone a lot worse.” Bobby walked over to John and placed his hands back on his hips, pressing their foreheads together. “Any regrets?”

“Nope.”

~*~

Derek looked up from his book to see Stiles barge back into his room. He looked rattled. If Derek wasn’t so worried, he would have been amused at the way Stiles flailed about the room. He tried to begin to speak several times, but the words wouldn’t come. Derek wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Stiles speechless. The whole situation scared him as much as it amused him.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” He put the book on his nightstand and sat up against the head board of his bed. Stiles sighed and scratched his head.

“Nothing. Nothing’s _wrong_. It’s just. Weird. And… What the hell?”

“Tell me what happened.”

“I just caught my dad… With my coach. My dad and my teacher were making out in my kitchen. Like teenagers making out! There were hands and tongues and… ECH!” Stiles shook himself and rubbed his eyes. “I’m glad he found someone. My dad lost so much when my mom died. This past month… He’s been happier. I figured he was seeing someone, and I was ok with that. And the whole guy thing, I mean, he responded to me telling him I was bi, with telling me he was too. I mean, it’s all ok but… But _Finstock_? Really?! I mean… What?”

Derek took Stiles’ hand and pulled him into his lap. “And you think your father would be thrilled to know you’re with me?”

“That’s completely different.” Stiles straddled Derek’s legs and wrapped his arms around his neck, already feeling calmer.

“You’re right. Finstock and your father are both consenting adults.”

“Oh that’s not fair. We haven’t done anything you can be arrested for, and Finstock is my _teacher_. He’s my economics teacher, my gym teacher, and my coach. I see him four times a day!”

“That was three.”

“Lacrosse practice is twice a day.”

“Damn. Then why does half your team suck?”

Stiles laughed and smacked Derek’s arm. “You haven’t seen a single game, you don’t get to judge.”

Derek chuckled and grabbed Stiles’ hand, kissing it gently. “How about this? We tell your father about us, and the four of us go out for dinner. We all get everything out. We talk, voice or sides and our concerns. We all try to make this work. Together.”

Stiles smiled and nodded, pulling Derek in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Double Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the last chapter; Bobby's foster daughter is Claudia Donnovan from Warehouse 13. You don't have to know that show to get this fic, though I am thinking of doing a sequel that will be a crossover.

“So dad, in the interest of honesty and being open with each other, Derek and I decided that it would be best if we told you about our relationship in an open and honest forum so that we can discuss this as adults. Rather than having you walk in on us necking in the kitchen. You see what I did there?”

“Very clever. You do realize you’re still under age?”

“We both realize that and follow the law accordingly. We kiss. We cuddle. That’s it.” Stiles visibly bristled as he tried to give what he hoped wouldn’t end up being his testimony at a statutory rape case.

“Cuddle?” John raised an eyebrow. He knew his son had a tendency to latch onto people like an octopus if they let him, but Derek didn’t seem the cuddling type.

“I’ve learned to get used to it.” Derek gave him a conspiratorial smile, as if he knew exactly what the Sheriff was thinking. “I love your son sir. I respect him. We take care of each other.”

“And you’re alright with waiting until he’s eighteen?”

“I’m the one who insisted on it.”

“Damn right he is.” Stiles grumbled.

“I can’t say it’s the situation I’d have picked for you, but you’re happy. I can tell that. So long as you stay legal and safe. And you’re honest with me… I’m not going to object to your relationship.”

Stiles let out what he was not too proud to admit was a squeak, and hugged his father.

“I’m so glad you said that. Because Derek had an idea.”

John raised an eyebrow at Derek over his son’s shoulder.

“I was thinking the four of us could go out to dinner. I would say double date, but apparently that makes Stiles queasy.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll run it by Bobby, see what he thinks.”

Stiles’ eye twitched at his father referring to Finstock as ‘Bobby’ but he nodded all the same.

~*~

That weekend, the four of them filed into the Olive Garden.  It was nice enough to avoid a scene and cheap enough that they all agreed on it. However, despite the best of efforts, the meal was awkward as all living hell. Between obvious meal choices (Steak and chicken, really Derek? Could you order any more meat?) and meaningless chitchat (So we could win the Championship again this year.) The four of them were having trouble reaching common ground. Until of course, Bobby pulled the nostalgia card.

“So Derek. I seem to recall you and your sister were really into music. You still keeping up with that?”

“Um. Not so much these days. I got my GED after the fire and we both went to Julliard.”

“Julliard? You never told me about that.”

Derek looked embarrassed as he reached for his water.

“Like I said… It hasn’t mattered for a while now. I haven’t played since Laura died.”

“What did you play?” Stiles was never one to let things go.

“Piano… Violin… Mostly cello.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah… Um… We had a duo bit. We’d cover rock songs and… It was fun.”

“You never told me any of this.”

Derek stared at the table.

“I had a whole life in New York I’ve never told you about. It was… A different life for me. It’s hard to talk about.”

“I get that.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand under the table and John pretended not to notice.

“So what do you do now Derek?”

“Well, at the moment I’m focusing on rebuilding the house. There’s a lot that needs to be done. But I was actually considering opening a store or giving lessons. It’s been difficult to play without my sister, we were almost always a duo act. But she would come back just long enough to kick my ass if I stopped altogether.”

Stiles’ face turned red and his father gave him a pointed look. Derek looked to Bobby for an explanation, but the other man just shrugged and shook his head.

“Anyone care to let us in on the telepathic conversation?”

Stiles placed his fork deliberately on the table and stared at it.

“My mom liked to sing. She taught me how when I was little. It was our thing. I haven’t sung since she died. If she could, she would come back and knock me upside the head. Twice. Once for quitting, and once for that being the reason.”

Derek chuckled and squeezed Stiles’ hand.

“I’d love to hear you sing.”

“I’d love to hear you play. Oh! We could do an old time saloon duo! You playing piano wearing suspenders and a fedora, and me sitting on top of the piano, wearing a sexy red dress and singing raunchy love songs.”

Bobby nearly choked on his food. “Did anyone else just go to a scary visual place?”

John nodded and buried his face in his hands with a long-suffering sigh.

~*~

The rest of the evening went smoothly, the four of them relying on humor and some good natured ribbing on Stiles to keep the conversation going. Afterwards, Stiles and Derek made their way to the Hale house and John and Bobby ended up back at the Stilinski’s.

“That went well.”

“Better than expected anyway.”

“Derek’s always seemed like a nice enough kid. A bit damaged and guarded, sure. But that’s understandable.”

“He was a total sweetheart when he was in high school. Claudia had a crush on him.”

“Did she really?”

“Oooohhhhh yeah. A really obvious one too. But he was always nice about it. She once gave him a bumper sticker of a circuit breaker in the shape of a heart. He put it on his violin case.”

The two men sprawled out on the couch, Bobby between John’s legs with his back pressed against his chest. John turned on the tv and began rubbing his hands up and down Bobby’s chest.

“Mmm. Now a man could get used to this.”

John chuckled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Good.”

John’s hands traveled further down, his thumbs tracing Bobby’s hip bones. His trailed a line of kisses up Bobby’s neck and along his jaw.

“Why, Sheriff. Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Do I have to try?” John palmed at the front of Bobby’s jeans and grinned as the other man shuddered.

“Nope. Not even a bit.” Bobby stretched and settled, shifting so that he rubbed against John. The older man chuckled and tightened his grip, pulling him closer against him. Bobby rocked his hips down and reached back, his hand finding the back of John’s head.

John undid Bobby’s belt and opened his jeans, slipping his hand inside. His other hand pushed Bobby’s shirt up and traced his abs.

“It’s nice to know that physical education professionals are in shape these days. It sets a good example.”

Bobby’s retort was cut off as John ran his fingers up and down his length.

“Ohhhh Sheriff, you are a damn tease.”

“Do you have a law enforcement kink there Coach?”

“Do you have a jock kink?”

“Maybe just a little one.” John tightened his grip, twisting his wrist as Bobby bucked into his hand and back against his hips.

“I’ll bring the whistle if you bring the handcuffs.”

That turned John on more than he was willing to admit. He filed the information away for another time.

~*~

Stiles and Derek were wrapped around each other on Derek’s bed, sharing lazy kisses.

“I meant it you know. I really wanna hear you sing sometime.”

“Yeah, sure. Just as soon as I get you with a big cello between your legs.”

Derek chuckled and nipped at Stiles’ nose.

“One of my friends from New York shipped all my stuff out here a few months ago. It’s in a box somewhere downstairs. What did you used to sing?”

Stiles ran his fingers over Derek’s back, tracing the tattoo he knew by heart.

“Show tunes. Old Irish songs. Billy Joel. Metallica. Billie Holliday. Mom could sing Madonna songs better than Madonna.”

“Now I have a vivid image of you dancing around to Like a Virgin.”

“Hey now. Our dance parties were epic. You should’ve seen our rendition of America from West Side Story. And mom’s version of Madonna’s Frozen was hauntingly beautiful. I preferred the Billy Joel tunes myself.”

“Only the good die young.” Derek murmured, his eyes darkening. Stiles brought his hand up to rub Derek’s neck as he kissed every inch of his face.

“ _If you said goodbye to me tonight_  
 _There would still be music left to write_  
 _What else could I do_  
 _I'm so inspired by you_  
 _That hasn't happened for the longest time_ ”

Stiles sang softly against Derek’s lips, his voice only cracking slightly. Derek kissed him gently before Stiles continued.  
  
“ _Once I thought my innocence was gone_  
 _Now I know that happiness goes on_  
 _That's where you found me_  
 _When you put your arms around me_  
 _I haven't been there for the longest time_ ”

Derek held him close, rolling them over so Stiles was laying on top of him. Stiles grinned and kissed his neck.

  
“ _I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall_  
 _And the greatest miracle of all_  
 _Is how I need you_  
 _And how you needed me too_  
 _That hasn't happened for the longest time_  
  
 _Maybe this won't last very long_  
 _But you feel so right_  
 _And I could be wrong_  
 _Maybe I've been hoping too hard_  
 _But I've gone this far_  
 _And it's more that I hoped for_ ”

Stiles kissed him deeply, a tear dropping from his cheek and onto Derek’s. Derek lifted Stiles’ face and kissed the corners of his eyes.  
  
“ _Who knows how much further we'll go on_  
 _Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone_  
 _I'll take my chances_  
 _I forgot how nice romance is_  
 _I haven't been there for the longest time_  
 _I had second thoughts at the start_  
 _I said to myself_  
 _Hold on to your heart_  
 _Now I know the… man that you are_  
 _You're wonderful so far_  
 _And it's more that I hoped for_  
 _I don't care what consequence it brings_  
 _I have been a fool for lesser things_  
 _I want you so bad_  
 _I think you ought to know that_  
 _I intend to hold you for_  
 _The longest time_ ”

Derek held him close and rubbed his back. He knew what it meant for Stiles to do that for him.

“Does forever work for you?”

Stiles nodded, smiling against Derek’s chest. He was still crying a bit. But it was a good crying. Cathartic.

“My sun and stars.” He whispered.

“Moon of my life.” Derek kissed the top of his head as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's life in NY is based on a few things. I always liked the idea of Derek being musically inclined. I was also inspired by these lovely gentlemen : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSByjqMGtaU&list=UUYpdHLYhFchZ1tKO9TaOqWw  
> Then there's Tyler's episode of Castle : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNCkmJMkf5U
> 
> I also enjoy slipping in gratuitous references from other fandoms.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles awoke in an empty bed. He could smell fresh cinnamon rolls downstairs. He could hear… Music. It took him a moment to recognize the song. Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. But not the original. It was… Stiles leapt out of bed and ran down the stairs. Derek was seated in the living room. His eyes were closed and a large cherry stained cello rested between his legs. His body curved around it as though he had grown that way. Like ivy around a tree. His fingers held the bow delicately. With the same gentle but firm grip his used to hold Stiles’ face before he kissed him. He dragged the bow across the strings as though he was making love to the instrument. His body moved with the bow, but his head moved with the music. His other fingers pressed the strings against the neck with the same passion and force that he used to press Stiles against walls. When the song ended he let out a shuddering breath that sounded like he had been holding it in for years. His body tensed and relaxed as he leaned his head against the top of the cello. Stiles crossed the room and lifted Derek’s head with both hands, kissing him passionately.

“Beautiful.” He whispered.

Derek smiled against his lips and brought both hands up to frame Stiles’ face. He was still holding the bow. The hairs tickled Stiles’ cheek.

“You mentioned you like Metallica. That’s one of the only modern songs I know the solo piece for.”

“Play it again.”

Stiles moved away and grabbed a chair, sitting across from Derek. When Derek began the song again, Stiles smiled and bobbed his head to the intro. Then he began to sing.

It was a beautiful song. Haunting, but full of love. It suited them. Derek adjusted the key of the music to match the octave of Stiles’ voice. The acoustics in the gutted house caused the song to echo through each room. As if the music could heal the charred wood and soothe the ghosts of the wolves.

They made music the same way they kissed. The same way they held each other. Gently. Roughly. Passionately. In perfect tandem. They fed off each other. Gave strength to each other. They faced their demons, and their nightmares, and all their sorrows. Together.

When the song ended again, Stiles reached out and took Derek’s hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Ah, the heightened emotions of werewolves.”

“I made breakfast.”

“I noticed.”

“Let’s eat. We can dig out my violin later. Maybe see if we both know the same old Irish songs.”

~*~

John woke slightly confused. There was something on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw Bobby, wrapped around his waist with his head snuggled against his chest. John carded his fingers through Bobby’ hair, whispering softly.

“Good morning Cupcake.”

“Mmmfrgml.” Bobby tightened his grip and pressed a kiss to John’s sternum. “Back asleep now.”

“But if you wake up, I can make us pancakes.”

“You drive a hard bargain Sheriff.”

“Banana pancakes with chocolate chips.”

“I’m up!”

“We should put clothes on. The last thing we need is for Stiles to walk in on us again.”

“But the look on his face would be hysterical.”

“You know he’d make you pay for it at school.”

“Fair enough. That’s a vindictive little fox you’ve raised.”

“He takes after his mother in that respect. Sneaky, manipulative, cunning, and passive aggressive. It’s a matter of passion. He’ll fight, kill, and die for the people he loves, but if you piss him off. I’d suggest running.”

“He doesn’t get that just from her, you know.” When they finished getting dressed, Bobby wrapped his arms around John. “He’s your boy too. He has her spirit, but he has your heart. Her eyes and smile, but your sense of humor.” Bobby kissed his shoulder. “He’s a good kid. A trouble maker, and wild little brat. But you should be proud. You raised him right.”

“And you. You’re his teacher and his coach. He’s always spoken highly of you. You taught him well.”

Bobby smiled and buried his face in John’s neck.

“As tender as this moment is, I believe you said something about pancakes.”

~*~

Stiles insisted that Derek come home with him. They arrived to find John and Bobby eating pancakes and drinking coffee in the living room.

“Boys! Join us! There’s more pancakes in the kitchen.”

“Is that chocolate I smell?” Stiles narrowed his eyes at his father.

“I won’t eat anything that isn’t green for the rest of the day. Not stop badgering me and let’s all have breakfast.”

Stiles and Derek divided the rest of the pancakes and horded what was left of the coffee before joining the older men in the living room. The conversation was much easier than the night before.

~*~

That afternoon as they were watching tv, John and Bobby sprawled on the couch and Stiles nestled in Derek’s lap on the recliner, Stiles paused the movie.

“Dad needs a nickname.” The other three turned to look at him with various expressions of confusion. “We all have nicknames for each other. But dad doesn’t have one.” Stiles craned his neck to look at Finstock. “You need to come up with a nickname for my dad. Nothing dirty or gross. He calls you Cupcake. What do you call him?”

“You know about that, huh? Well… I call him John. Or Sheriff.”

“That’s what everyone calls him.”

“Uhhh… I don’t know.”  He thought for a moment, a sly smile spreading over his face. “Gummy bear.” John raised an eyebrow. “You’re always trying to portray this gruff and tough demeanor of ‘Grrr. Arrrg. I am the law.’ But really, you’re a big, sweet, softie.”

John scrunched his face at Bobby, who took the opportunity to kiss his puckered lips, while Stiles burst out laughing and poking Derek’s side. He flailed as Derek tried to pin his arms down.

“Does that sound like anyone you know, My Sun And Stars?” He asked, cackling.

“Hush, Moon Of My Life. Or I’ll show you how sweet I really am.”

“Not in my living room please.”

“Can we go back to the movie, Gummy Bear?”

“Whatever you want Cupcake.”

“This is Coach’s favorite movie.” Stiles murmured to Derek as he pressed play.

“I don’t blame him. It’s a classic.”

“I knew I liked you.” Bobby murmured, settling back.

Towards the end of the movie, Bobby quoted the president’s speech word for word with Bill Pullman. Stiles noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Derek was mouthing the lines with him.

~*~

About a week later, Stiles arrived at the Hale house and found Derek scouring over paperwork.

“What’s all this then?”

“I’m looking to buy a shop in town. I want to open a music shop. I was even thinking about giving lessons.”

“That’s a great idea!” Stiles sat next to him and looked over the papers. “You have a spot picked out?”

“Mhm. It’s a small house down the street from the vet’s. One story with a basement. Enough room for storage, separate rooms for inventory and lessons. What do you think?”

“I think it’s perfect!”

“I’m glad. Because I was thinking… You don’t have a job and… I could use some help…”

“Are you asking me to work for you?”

“I’m asking you to work _with_ me. I want you to help me run it. Be a co-owner.”

“You want us to open a shop together.”

“That’s the gist of it.”

Stiles’ jaw hung open for a moment before her grabbed Derek and kissed him as hard as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short one I know, but things are going to pick up soon. After this chapter, it's going to be a crossover fic, but I'm going to explain things in the fic so that you don't really have to watch the other show to get it.  
> Also, it turns out that Finstock's foster daughter has the same name as Stiles' mother. Oh well. Not much I can do about that now.

“No no no. Put the inventory where it’s going in the shop. We don’t need to be wasting time moving everything around all day. Jackson, the register is not a toy. Just hook it up and leave it alone. Boyd, those shelves need to be lower, not everyone is six feet tall. Allison, set up the pianos, don’t play them. Isaac, stop smelling the books. Scott… What the living hell are you doing? Never mind. I don’t care. Just stop.” Lydia sighed and rubbed her temples as Bobby looked on impressed.

“I think I just found my new assistant coach.”

“Would I have the power to give detention and make them run laps?”

“No, that’s my job.”

“Then forget it.”

Lydia turned on her heel and marched to the back office to save Erica from a pile of Ikea parts.

“Is anyone else a little afraid of her?”

“A little?”

~*~

Stiles had always been a bit jealous of werewolf healing. But never as much as when he got his fifth papercut.

“Damn it!”

Derek passed him the box of bandaids without even looking up from the forms he was sorting.

“Don’t get blood all over the order forms.”

“Why not? It seems appropriate. Why do we even have hard copies? Shouldn’t all of this be online?”

“There are a lot of people in the business that are mildly technophobic.”

“Lame.” Stiles muttered before slicing open the base of his thumb. “Son of a mother fucking whore!”

Derek chuckled and bandaged the new wound before kissing it gently. “Moon Of My Life. Why don’t you let me finish this and you go make sure Scott isn’t breaking things.”

~*~

By the end of the month, Moonlight Sonata was running and open for business.

“I still think we should have named it Baby Got Bach.”

“For the last time Stiles. I love you, but fuck no.”

“What about Moe’s Art?”

“Isaac, you’re not helping.”

“I can’t Handel all these terrible puns.”

“Damn it Boyd!”

“What about Plato’s Pianos?”

“That was a philosopher, Scott.”

“Oh yeah.”

~*~

Nearly the whole town showed up for the grand opening. Even Chris Argent showed up, bringing lunch for his daughter and quietly asked Derek if he had any Led Zeppelin on vinyl. Jackson and Danny ran the registers while the rest of the pack picked a section. Isaac was having the time of his life managing the children’s room. Finding Disney soundtracks and demonstrating the starter instruments. Stiles was flitting between the cds and the vinyls, every once and a while wondering off to play with Isaac and the kids. Erica watched over the percussion room, having something of an affinity for the instruments. Allison and Scott made an effort at handling the wind and brass room, paging Derek every twenty minutes or so, pulling him away from the strings to answer questions. Boyd was remarkably adept at the sheet music. Even when he didn’t understand what someone was asking for, he could make a fairly accurate guess at it.  
At the end of the day, they were all sprawled out on the floor. The shop was closed and all was quiet.

“I vote that we not move for the next twelve hours.”

“All in favor? Aye. Motion passed.”

Stiles snuggled against Derek and smiled.

“We officially have a store. We’re shop owners.”

~*~

John and Bobby were snuggled up on Bobby’s couch making out like teenagers when Bobby’s phone rang.

“Hello?” He smacked John’s hand away from his ass. “Claud? Is everything alright?” He yanked John’s mouth away from his neck. “No, it’s just late is all.” He sat up and glared at his boyfriend before covering the mouthpiece of his phone. “Will you calm down? It’s my daughter.”

“You have no problem molesting me in front of Stiles.” Bobby chuckled.

“He deserves the torture after everything he’s put me through.” He returned to his phone. “Yeah sweetie. Really? Oh. Will you have time to- Okay. Yeah. That sounds great.” He grabbed John’s wrist as the other man tried sneaking his hand up Bobby’s shirt. “I’ll see you then. Love you too.”

“What was all that about?”

“She has a case here in town. She’s gonna come visit while she’s here.”

“That’s great. I’ve been wanting to meet her. What exactly does she do?”

“No idea. It’s some top secret government thing. She’s not allowed to talk about it. She just calls it The Warehouse.”


	5. Chapter 5

All the times Bobby had compared Claudia to Stiles, John had never realized just how spot on he was. The red head was an energetic little ball of sunshine. She babbled as her fingers flew over her lap top. John barely understood a word of it. The most he could sort out was that she was looking for something. An object. Something that might make people act strange. That really did not narrow things down. When she mentioned that the object might be surrounded by tragic events, he recommended checking the old Hale house and called Derek to set it up.

~*~

Claudia. Was. Crazy. But the good kind. Helping someone catalogue the scorched remains of his dead family’s belongings was not what he considered a good time. But for some reason he didn’t mind. She was very vague about what she was looking for, but very respectful as she inspected each item. He tried not to ask too many questions as she carefully placed each item in a strange bag and watched it carefully before removing it and repeating the process. At the end of the day, she let out a heavy sigh. 

“Nothing. I’m sorry.”

“No problem. Besides, it’s nice to know that nothing here is dangerous.”

Claudia smiled and tried not to blush. She was years over her crush on Derek and she knew he was dating Stiles. But seeing him again brought back memories. Very embarrassing memories of following the upperclassman around like a puppydog. And pleasant memories of him being so nice to her. 

“Are you sure you can’t think of anywhere else to check?”

“It might help if I knew exactly what you were looking for.”

“I don’t even know. Sometimes… Events and emotions leave an imprint on certain objects. Then those objects effect the people that come in contact with them.”

Derek felt his heart sink into his stomach. All at once, he knew exactly what she was looking for.

~*~

Allison opened the door to find a very upset Derek Hale. He was trying to hide it, and almost succeeding. But Allison knew that look. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

“Come on in.” A red haired girl followed him inside. She was wearing purple rubber gloves. “Ummm. What’s going on?”

“Do you still have that necklace?” Derek asked quickly, as if wanting the words to be out of his mouth as soon as possible.

“The one Kate gave me? Yeah. It’s in my room. I never wear it anymore.”

“That’s probably smart.”

“You gonna tell me what’s going on? Or who she is?”

They went into Allison’s room and she pulled a small box from her dresser. She handed it to Claudia who pulled a small bag from her backpack. 

“I’m Claudia. My job is to identify and collect dangerous objects.” She dropped the necklace in the bag and a flash of light exploded from it. The bag fell to the floor, blackened and crumpled. “Of which this is obviously one. And a powerful one apparently. No worries, that happens sometimes.” She pulled a small canister from her pack and opened it to reveal some kind of purple goo. “Here we go.” She dropped the necklace in and quickly closed the lid. “I’m gonna have to take this. Is there anything you can tell me about it? For our records.”

Allison bit her lip and stared at the canister. Unable to speak for a moment.

“It was a family heirloom. My aunt gave it to me. It was in the family for centuries.”

“Tell me about the people who have worn it. What were they like?”

“They… They were… Oh my god. Did the necklace make them like that?”

“I’m guessing they weren’t good people?”

“They were murderers. And I… When my mom died... Even a bit before that. I was… I thought it was just because of everything that was going on. And I got better.”

“After you stopped wearing it?”

“… Yeah. So… Everything that happened. Everything that Kate did… Was because of that?” Allison’s hands shook and Derek went pale.

“It’s hard to say for sure. If you… Or maybe your dad, could get me some information on the people who wore this, I could see if I can find a pattern.”

“Hatred. Death. Sadism. Evil disguised as self-righteousness. Mass murder. That enough of a pattern for you?”

Claudia reached over and stilled Allison’s trembling hands. 

“Yeah. That sounds about right. Do you know anything about the person who owned it originally?”

“Yeah. He was a… He was a hunter in France. His family was murdered.”

“That’ll do it. I have to get this back. I’m gonna have one of my coworkers come and get this, and then I’m gonna stay in town for a while. If you’d be alright with it,  
maybe we could talk more. I know these situations are never easy. You must me confused. Upset. We can talk more later.”

Allison nodded and showed them back out.


End file.
